Pretty Little Horses
by Wolflover007
Summary: After their surgeries, Hope and Cailin come to visit Maura. Will Maura forgive them for their broken promise? Sweet and nice. Tiny bit of Jane at end but mostly Maura, Cailin and Hope. I felt like something was missing on the show so i wrote this to fill that feeling. Review and Rate.


Maura hated being sick. In fact she feared it due to her training as a doctor. As a kid she rarely got sick but that was because she was hardly around other kids.

The only thing that Maura hated more than being sick was vomiting. It always made her feel gross to see the inside of her stomach reflected back at her. Maura didn't get grossed out by most, after all she had to cut people open for a living, but it was different when it was her own.

She struggled back from the bathroom to the couch. She fell on it and groaned. Her body hurt and she was sore everywhere. It had been 3 weeks since surgery. Since she gave a kidney to that ungrateful sister of hers.

She wished Jane and Angela were here but they went to work. So she simply laid down and tried to sleep.

She found herself crying softly into the pillow. On top of the pain she also had post-operative depression. It wasn't that she regretted giving her kidney to Cailin but it was the way hope responded afterward. Hope never came to Maura's room after the surgery or even said thank you. Cailin never visited either but she didn't mind that so much.

She felt as though Hope didn't want a relationship with her but just did to save her real daughter. She felt like a tool, used then discarded. The feeling sent a warmth through her and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

About half an hour later Maura heard the door knocking. She ignored it. The knocking became louder.

"Go away." Maura grumbled. She then heard the door open. She rolled over, thinking it was Jane and ignored her. She heard a tapping. Almost like a cane or crutches hitting the floor. She heard the stranger put something on the table but didn't have the motivation to face them.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off and grumbled. She heard the tapping coming closer and then it stopped. The room suddenly became filled with a beautiful melody.

* * *

 _Tell me her name  
I want to know  
The way she looks  
And where you go  
I need to see her face  
I need to understand_

Maura relaxed but didn't face her guest.

 _Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time_

Maura started to cry. All she wanted was a simple thank you even if Cailin got to have their mother.

She started muttering.

"Hug me." She begged to an invisible mother.

 _I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to life than only bitterness and lies_

Maura closed her eyes and imagined what she dreamed a thousand times as a child. Meeting her mother in a field of orchids, running to her loving arms then being picked up and tossed like a rag doll.

That was never going to happen though. She felt as though Hope broke a promise even though she had never made one. The only promise she did make was to heal Cailin at all costs. Even if that meant using Maura.

"Maura?" The hand came back with a voice.

Maura ignored it again.

"Maura, I know you want an apology."

Yes she did, an apology for all the pain. All the torment and unshed tears. All the expectations that were built up only to come shattering down around her.

"Now will you turn around so I can say it to your face."

Wait. _I_ say it…no it can't be.

"Hope?"

"Maura."

Maura turned around to see her mother bending over her. Her hand was on Maura's shoulder and she had a tear in her eye. In the corner, near Maura's radio, stood her sister Cailin. Cailin was on crutches and Maura concluded the noise came from her.

 _Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

* * *

Cailin had sat on the chair next to Maura while Hope sat on the couch with her. They talked and cried it out.

"Maura, I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I should have visited you or said thank you. Please forgive me."

"Why?"

"I just couldn't face the reality of it. You…you are a much better person than I could ever hope to be. You helped us despite our hatred for you while I ran like a coward."

"All these years I blamed myself. That there was something so wrong with me that you couldn't want me. And after you ran, it just confirmed it."

"Maura. It wasn't you. I-I thought you were dead. What was I supposed to do?"

"How about loving the daughter you found?!" Maura snapped.

"I...I was alone for so long, blaming myself and once you came I believed you'd love me but you don't so just get out!"

"Maura-"

"Leave." Maura said coldly.

"But-"

"Aww. Come on Maura don't be like that. We came here to say sorry and you don't even want to hear it?" Cailin said from her corner.

Maura glared at her but then simply stared. The two exchanged a long and uncomfortable look. Maura sighed.

"Wait."

Hope sat back down.

* * *

Hope apologized and Maura forgave her.

Hope went to hug Maura when she noticed something was wrong. Maura felt warm and her skin was sweaty.

"Maura are you ok?"

"I think so why?"

"You look hot and pale." Hope went to get her bag and put a thermometer in Maura's mouth.

Maura looked over at Cailin.

"At append?" She asked.

"Don't talk Maura." Hope said.

Maura glared at her. The thermometer beeped. Maura took it out.

"Right again."

Hope gasped when she saw the thermometer.

"Maura? This is bad. You're very sick. Why didn't you tell somebody?"

Maura began murrering. She looked at the thermometer. 105F.

"Well damn." Maura said then laughed.

"This is serious!" Hope screamed.

Maura began saying random things. Hope was concerned and decided to check Maura's back. She took off the bandage and gasped at what she saw.

The incision was red colored, a sign of a serious infection. Hope grabbed Maura and tried to get her to her car.

"No."

"Maura." Hope said sternly.

"No doctors."

"Maura, you have to see a doctor."

"I just did. Bill my insurance." she joked.

"Maura!" Hope yelled wanting to reinforce her motherly role

"No. please just let me get some rest and I'll be fine."

"Ok. But if you're not better by the morning you're going."

Hope put more bandages on Maura and helped her sit.

"Fuck." Maura growled in pain.

"Maura how did it get so infected?"

"Well I haven't been able to reach the spot very well and I've been in so much pain that i could barely move."

"Want your meds?"

Maura nodded. Hope gave her the meds and sat with her. Hope got a tube of ointment and rubbed it on Maura's back.

"Oh. That hurts!"

"Sorry."

Maura kicked and tried to get away.

"Maura! stop acting like a child." Hope said.

"But mom..."

Hope grabbed Maura and rubbed the cream on her. Maura sniffled a little as the sting shot through her. Cailin came over and held her hand.

"Quite being a baby." Cailin said.

Maura glared.

"Why you! wait till i get over there!" Maura half threated.

Hope grew tired of the banter and hit the palm of her hand against Maura's wound. Maura whimpered then stopped moving.

Cailin felt guilty because she had recovered fine while Maura suffered. she thought it would be harder on her but transplant is harder on the donor.

* * *

"We got you a basket. I hope its ok."

Maura looked at the fruit basket. It had everything she wanted. Pears, Chocolate, spa stuff and a card.

Maura read the card,

 _Sorry we were such jerks. Hope you feel better._

 _-Hope and Cailin_

Maura smiled and then asked Hope to help her stand.

"Can you help me get to the bedroom? I want to lie down."

Hope helped Maura get in the guest bedroom on the first floor. She put her in bed and tucked her in.

A few minutes later, Cailin came in.

"Can I lay with you?"

"Um."

Maura was confused. She was sick and didn't want to make it worse for Cailin due to her weak immune system.

"Please."

"Fine."

Cailin hobbled over then got in bed and hugged Maura. Maura thought it weird at first but siblings share beds all the time. She decided it wasn't that weird.

"So what happened?"

"What-oh. I fell down the stairs one night and broke my ankle."

"Aww poor thing." Maura mocked.

"Shut up." Cailin said and punched her older sister.

"Why you." Maura said and wrestled Cailin. They laughed until the door flew open.

"Will you two take your loud mouthed asses to bed?" Hope yelled.

"Sorry mom." They said.

* * *

Hope left and the two sisters hugged. Maura was the big spoon simply because she was taller than Cailin. Her wound stretched and she growled in pain.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

The pair laid there for twenty minutes but neither could sleep. Cailin asked Maura if she could turn music on. Maura nodded. Cailin went to Maura's speaker system and typed in a song.

Maura laughed at the choice. She began to feel sleepy. Cailin got back in bed and rubbed Maura's hair. Maura moaned and weakly slapped Cailin. Cailin didn't stop and simply winked at her sister.

"When you get better want to see a movie?"

"Sure."

"50 shades of grey?"

"Whatever. Just shut up." Maura said unaware of what she just agreed to. The pair fell asleep when Hope poked her head in.

* * *

"Girls. Dinner's ready." She said. She noticed the pair sleeping and hugging. She smiled as she had always imagined this moment since Cailin was a child.

Hope turned off the radio and tucked them in. she then sat by the bed and sang a lullaby to the pair.

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_  
 _Go to sleepy little baby._  
 _When you wake, you shall have,_  
 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,_  
 _Go to sleepy you little baby,_

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_  
 _Go to sleepy little baby._  
 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_  
 _Go to sleepy little baby,_  
 _When you wake, you shall have,_  
 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Way down yonder, down in the meadow,_  
 _There's a poor wee little lamby._  
 _The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes,_  
 _The poor wee thing cried for her mammy._

 _Go to sleep, don't you cry_  
 _Rest your head upon the clover_  
 _In your dreams, you shall rise_  
 _while your mommy's watching over_

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_  
 _Go to sleepy little baby._  
 _When you wake, you shall have,_  
 _All the pretty little horses._

"Sleep well my little babies." Hope left and put the food away for later. She would come check on Maura every now and again for the fever and stayed even after Jane and Angela returned. They were cautious at first but decided to let her stay.

Angela and Jane peeked their heads in and saw the two sleeping.

"Aww. That's so touching."

"Ma." Jane said annoyed.

Maura had finally gotten the family she wanted. A mother that loved her and a sister who she'd protect and love. She'd tease Cailin also but not too much. The relationship would get better in time but for now the trio enjoyed this perfect moment.

FIN

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this little piece. I just feel like there was something missing on the show with the relationship between the three women. IDK.**

 **The songs are "Broken vow" and "All the pretty little horses." I will be updating my pieces now that I'm home for the summer. Feedback is appreciated and messages are always welcome.**


End file.
